Loud Rangers
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: When evil threatens you don't just sit around and be a hard light projection from a wall. You defy death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Recently saw the new Power Rangers movie, and I really liked it. It had it's problems, but I'm actually hoping for a sequel. So in honor of this movie, I am making my first Loud House fanfic a semi-crossover with Power Rangers 2017. I own nothing, Loud House belongs to Chris Savino, and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.**

 **Ronnie Anne Santiago = Rita**

 **Lincoln Loud = Zordon**

 **Clyde = Alpha 5**

 **Lori Loud = Blue Ranger**

 **Lynn Loud = Red Ranger**

 **Luna Loud = Pink Ranger**

 **Luan Loud = Yellow Ranger**

 **Lucy Loud = Black Ranger**

* * *

The citizens of Royal Woods could only look up in awe as a giant humanoid robot stood tall, firm, and ready for battle against it's equally gigantic golden and winged opponent. Well, that and take photos and videos with their phones. Whatever happened to the days of running in fear for safety? Oh well.

Despite the awesome giant on giant fight that was to inevitably progress, this little tale was not to be spent on that. Rather it's to be spent on two entities: Ronnie Revolta and Linkon, or Lincoln as he prefered to be called by the humans. The fallen ranger stood atop a floating mound of rock, concrete, and steel as she looked on at the two combatants. Her own Link Droid was missing from the machine, but to add it would mean to abandon her plans to show off and she didn't want that. So it was with a somewhat begrudging sigh that she commanded her creation, Goldar, to attack the Mega Link Droid. At the same time she brought a slab of earth, with a large portion of a broken glass plane, to her level.

Her outfit was barely the same it was 65 million years ago, but not at all like it was when she was with her team. With Linkon. It was gravely damaged, shredded and torn in various places, with the upper body and arms taking the most damage from that meteor Linkon and Cyde 5 dropped on her. She looked like she was wearing a green and black leotard with matching boots that went up to her thighs, and what remained of her sleeves formed makeshift bands around her wrist and biceps. As she looked on at her form she gripped her golden staff in rage, contempt, and guilt. Rage at Linkon for dropping that space rock on her all those eons ago, contempt for the fact that her spots in the ship were removed, and guilt for the fact that this was all her fault.

Her reflection redirected the image of her crying form right back at her. Rather than break the glass, she simply glared at it as a self imposed reminder of the aftermath of her own greed, selfishness, and arrogance. She had no one to blame for this but herself, her lack of vision for this world and lust for power caused this, and it was probably going to cost her again. Ignoring the rumbling behind her, Ronnie reeled back a fist to smash the glass to vent some of her wrath. Only to stop midway into the release when she heard a sound.

A guitar, an electric one that the humans developed, and a voice that she once felt ashamed and aggravated to hear coming from speakers. But now, as she turned her head to the source, it was a voice that she fell in love with all over again.

* * *

 _(Sometime before the forming of the Mega Link Droid)_

Deep down below the ground of Royal Woods was the Power Rangers headquarters: the Command Center, an alien spacecraft brought to earth eons ago when it's original crew of six rangers came to establish a branch on the world to have a better eye out for any evil forces in this part of the universe. Unfortunately, due to the cramped area underground, the ship had to reduce it's size and compress the areas for the sixth ranger. Not only did this deprive the new rangers of a sixth ranger - although the fact that Ronnie still had her power coin was also a factor - but it also wrenched Linkon's heart. Or the heart he would've had, had he not became one with the Morphing Grid.

As he watched the battle between the new rangers and Ronnie's Putties, Linkon began to think. He still had a chance to come back to life, and none of the rangers had sustained any injury, or worse, that designated the need to use it on one of them. Looking over to Cyde 5, or Clyde as the rangers called him, as he both watched and oogled over the blue ranger, Lori Loud. Silently sighing at the prospect of the inevitable artificial heartbreak his friend would go through, Linkon cleared his none existent throat.

"Cyde," The suddenness of his friends voice broke the humanoid bot out of his ogling, and caused him to turn to the hard light projection of his head, "I need my power coin."

Gasping in shock the android nearly fell over from the shock of the order. "But Linkon, this is your one and only chance at this. If you die again you'll do more than just die, you'll-."

"Now Cyde." The deadpan tone and look he received from Linkon told Cyde all he needed to know.

"Yes sir," He went off to retrieve Linkon's power coin. And by the time he got back, his comrade in arms had gained a look of pure determination and said.

"It's morphing time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing. Here's a little thing.**

* * *

Deep down below the ground was the headquarters of the power rangers, the Command Ship. While mostly navy blue in color, it did have its colored sections six to be specific. Red, blue, yellow, pink, black, and green. Or at least there were six, due to the cramped space underground the ship occupied it had to compress certain parts to preserve both functionality and crucial parts. So goodbye to the color green, which was good for the ship, but bad for one Ronnie Revolta who currently walked the halls of the ship with her golden staff in hand.

The rogue ranger looked about the halls as she walked, basking in the nostalgia, and the lack of her color. Granted she knew that it was inadvertently her own fault, but it still stung nonetheless.

After half an hour of slow walking and gazing the fallen ranger came across the room she had been wanting to see the second most: the command center. It was still the room with three paths leading to the circular platform that lay in the center, and above the bottom level of the room where training and simulations were done. Where one would presume that a fourth path would be was nothing but a bluish grey barren wall. Stepping onto the platform Ronnie looked intensely at the wall before her, as if daring it to do something unsightly.

She completely ignored the cowering robot looking from around the doorway to her left.

* * *

In an instant the wall came to life with a light bluish glow as an equally blue hard light projection of a head apparated from it. The head was that of an eleven year old boy with short hair that was done on a cowlick, and had a tuft sticking up. As well as a overbite and a prominent chipped front tooth. He also had freckles on his cheeks. When Ronnie saw the head, she quietly gasped in shock. When the head saw Ronnie, he softly gasped in shock.

"L-Linkon?" Ronnie asked as she reached out an arm to touch the head.

"R-R-Ronnie?" Linkon asked as he let her touch him. "I-If I had known you were coming I'd have dusted the place."

"As if Cyde would've gotten the place done by the time I got here." Ronnie said with a slight giggle in her voice. "So, you're a floating hard light head now, huh?"

"Y-Yeah," Linkon said as his cheeks turned brighter as a form of blushing, "I sort of became one with the Morphing Grid, meaning that I can project myself like this to interact. You, uh, you look good."

"Yeah," Ronnie said with a glare and misty eyes as she put two and two together, "A meteor being dropped on your head will do that."

"I did what I had to do in order to protect the Zeo Crystal." Linkon said with an even glare.

"We could've been stronger than ever before, the Alliance wouldn't stand a chance with the type of power we would've had," Ronnie said as she slammed her staff down in anger, "What's one planet compared to the entire universe Linkon, huh!? Or were you just willing to let everything the rangers stood for to protect a single planet out of the quintillions out there?"

"You're the one who went against the rangers way, not me," Linkon glared back with equal rage, "All life is important Ronnie, even life that hadn't been as developed as ours yet."

"Tell that to the dinosaurs you drove to extinction Lame-O," Ronnie said as her eyes glowed a ferocious green, "You did a GREAT job protecting them with that meteor you dropped on me!"

"I did what I had to do!"

"Well what did your parents say when you told them that their only son brought the extinction of an entire species!?"

"I wouldn't know!"

"Why? Because you scared to tell them? I'm sure they'll be just as disappointed you as they would in me!"

"Because everyone we know is DEAD!" Linkon yelled in rage as streaks of dark blue went down his cheeks in an effort to simulate crying. That lone sentence caused all rage Ronnie had to instantly dissipate. She lightly shock her head in disbelief, she couldn't have heard that right, right?

"W-W-What do you mean Linkon? Y-You're pulling my leg aren't you, cause if you are than it isn't funny."

"I wouldn't lie about this Ronnie," Linkon said as he looked down in sorrow, "Everyone we know is dead."

Silence was all that was present in the coming moments, with the only sound that broke it being the clang of Ronnie's staff hitting the floor. She rapidly shook her head as the tears that threatened to spill before in her rage now spilled from her sorrow and denial. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it, won't believe it until she had proof. Luckily all the proof she needed could be said from the boy right before her.

* * *

"Ninja Rangers?" She asked quietly.

"Dead." Impossible.

"Turbo Rangers?"

"Dead" Not too far fetched, but not a likable prospect either.

"Space?"

"Dead." Inconceivable.

"Galaxy?"

"Dead." Unthinkable.

"Um, oh, Wild, Mystic, Jungle, Dino, and Samurai." There was no way all of them could've perished, she thought.

"Dead." Ronnie began to get weak in the knees.

"Lightspeed, RPD, Ninja Storm, Ninja Steel."

"Dead." Linkon closed his eyes as he continued.

Ronnie opened her mouth to list another ranger team, only for Linkon to shake his head, causing her to close it for a moment before speaking up again.

"T-T-The Sentai Division, the uh, um, oh, Super, Zyu and Zyu2, Kart, Jet, heck the entire division. They predate the rangers by a few good centuries." Linkon simply shook his head. "The previous Mighty Morphin Rangers? Your parents, Cyde's creators, and," She gagged at what she was about to say, "Chandler's parents?"

Linkon's silence was all she got.

* * *

Ronnie gave out a small squeak as the tears flowed faster and harder than before, falling to her knees in despair. After a few moments of silence, the girl looked up at Linkon and asked.

"What happened?" Linkon shuddered at the question and briefly considered whether or not to tell her before looking at her.

"Chandler sent the weaknesses in HQ's defenses to the Alliance The machine empire struck first, lead by King Mondo. They had started making their soldiers out of a flimsy yet easily producible metal that allowed them to make larger numbers than before in a short amount of time. With the weak spots constantly targeted by the machines the defenses didn't last long. After that Master Vile swooped in with his army of monsters. The rangers tried to retaliate with the Link Droids and Mega Link Droids, but they were beaten, broken, ravaged, and destroyed by the overwhelming numbers. King Lexion did send some soldiers to fight, but they didn't really amount to much in the overall conflict."

Ronnie looked down in horror at what she was hearing, and who wouldn't be? Everyone she had ever known had been slaughtered by the Alliance of Evil. But Linkon wasn't finished yet.

"Then Dark Specter showed up." Ronnie flinched at the dreaded name of the feared leader of the alliance. "A lot of people managed to evacuate to Eltar, but none of them were mentors or rangers in training. We're all that's left of the power rangers." Ronnie began to shake in rage. "Ronnie, despite everything that happened between us, I still love you and I want you to know that I'm here for you." Silence dominated for a few moments before Ronnie said.

"No." Linkon looked on at Ronnie in shock, "No you're not here, you're just a projection of the one I love from what rangers use for power." She grabbed her staff and stood tall and firm with conviction. "You may have settled for this, but I won't! I'll find that crystal, gain the power that rangers should've used from the get go, and use it to fix my mistake. Then when I do, I'll end the alliance and kill that rat Chandler!" She raised her staff high and slammed it into the ground causing a burst of green energy to blast throughout the room, and Linkon to close his eyes from the light of it. By the time he opened them, Ronnie was gone.

He looked at the spot she had inhabited in silence before meekly saying, "Don't go."


End file.
